1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing blade and an information processing apparatus using the same, and in particular, relates to an information processing blade in which temperature control of parts is easy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus, a water-cooling system is known as a method of cooling a semiconductor chip such as a CPU for information processing. The water-cooling system is achieved by fixing a water-cooling head inside the information processing apparatus with such a fixture as a screw, for the semiconductor chip fixed in advance in the information processing apparatus.
On the other hand, in the information processing apparatus, a computer of a blade structure is known in which components necessary for a computer are mounted on a single printed circuit board. The computer blade has an information processing function, and is provided with chips such as a microprocessor (CPU) and a memory and a hard disk unit. The blade computer is mainly inserted into one of slots for blades provided for a main body of the information processing apparatus. At this time, the main body of the information processing apparatus carries out power supply to the blade, operation control of the blade computer, and so on. A blade personal computer and a blade server are known as the information processing apparatus using blade computers.
The blade computers are inserted in and pulled out from the slots for blade computers according to need. Therefore, a water-cooling head of a cooling unit provided to the main body of the information processing apparatus cannot be fixed on a chip when the chip on the blade computer should be water-cooled. Thus, only air-cooling by a fan fixed on the blade computer is possible. The blade computer is restricted in its height and size. That is to say, cooling capacity is limited. Therefore, in case of the air-cooling by the fan, there is a possibility that kinds of chips provided for a blade computer are limited, and it is possibly difficult to configure a server having a larger number of blade computers.
In conjunction with the above description, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication (JP-P2004-326343A) discloses a liquid-cooling device. The liquid-cooling device has a heating unit, a heat receiving unit, a heat radiation section, a circulation section, and an airflow generating section. The heating unit is housed in a main body. The heat receiving unit receives heat generated in the heating unit. The heat radiation section radiates the heat transferred from the heat receiving unit based on circulation of a heat transfer medium. The circulation section circulates the heat transfer medium by connecting the heat receiving unit and the heat radiation section. The airflow generating section generates an airflow that passes through a plurality of cooled sections including the heat radiation section.
Also, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication (JP-A-Heisei 8-139481) discloses a cooling device for electronic devices. The cooling device for electronic devices is provided with a planar heat pipe, a cooling plate, and a tapered member. The planar heat pipe is mounted to a plurality of printed circuit boards arranged approximately in parallel and adjacently to cover each printed circuit board. The cooling plate is provided close to a heat radiation section of each heat pipe. The tapered member is provided movably between the cooling plates and is formed to have a less diameter gradually toward a moving direction. The tapered member is used to press and closely attach the radiation section of the heat pipe to the cooling plate, by moving the tapered member into the moving direction.
Also, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication (JP-A-Heisei 11-121959) discloses a cooling device. This cooling device for cooling electronic parts has a housing unit, a heat conduction plate, a heat conduction mat, and a mat holding member. The housing unit houses an electronic part to be detachable from a front side. The heat conduction plate is fixed to a back board substrate or sidewall of the housing unit. At the same time, the heat conduction plate in which a heat pipe is buried is provided apart from the electronic part and opposes to the electronic part. The heat conduction mat is arranged on the surface of the heat conduction plate on the side of the electronic part being arranged. The mat holding member increases the thickness of the heat conduction mat to the direction of the electronic part being arranged, by pressing an end of the heat conduction mat.